Summer Love Sounds
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: In a high school world, five girls: Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Cana make a pact during summer vacation for each of them to look for a guy to lose their virginity to before the summer ends. When each of them individually find the right guy to be with, they find it difficult to understand the growing romantic and intimate feelings they develop.
1. The Oath

Chapter 1-The Oath

One night, Lucy Heartfilia invited her friends Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona to her house for a sleepover. As nighttime came, they all sat down cross legged in a circle in the middle of Lucy's bedroom. The room was completely dark with the only light source coming from candles in the middle of their circle.

"Man, I'm so glad that another school year has ended." Cana commented.

"I'm sure you would say that." Levy replied "I happen to enjoy my classes."

"Alright, now let's get down to what we're here to talk about." Erza requested "Cana, can you take it from here?"

Cana nodded her head and begun to speak her proposition to the girls.

"Okay, girls, as you all know we've had an awesome school year." Cana explained "However, as fun as it was, there is one thing that bothers me. We have spent the last school year single."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, we're girls." Cana answered "We all know that it's in our desire to date some attractive guys. I mean, which of us here has still not lost their virginity?"

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy immediately rose their left hands up to answer Cana's question.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cana commented as she sighed "You're all still virgins."

"What about you, Cana?" Juvia asked back.

Cana then raised her hands to reveal that she still hasn't lost her virginity like all the other girls have.

"Alright, I admit it, I'm still a virgin." Cana revealed "But I plan to do something about it, and I'm pretty sure all of you want to."

"What are you suggesting?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I think we should take an oath that all of us should go find a guy to lose our virginity to before we go back to school in September." Cana suggested.

"Are you serious?" Levy asked.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Erza also asked "Because that doesn't seem like a plausible thing to do. I mean, having two months to find a guy to lose our virginity to. I don't think any of us are up to that."

"Juvia kind of likes that idea." Juvia commented "She means that it could give this group the motivation to finally get with the guys they want."

"You see? Juvia gets it." Cana commented also "You know how important this is. Come on."

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy took a moment to think to themselves before they finally came up with a decision.

"Even though I'm not completely up with this decision, I will try it." Erza reluctantly agreed.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm in." Levy said.

"Juvia's up for this." Juvia said also.

Lucy was the most hesitant to take the oath, but Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Cana looked towards her for admiration.

"I don't know. I have a really bad feeling about this." Lucy said uncomfortably.

"Come on, Lucy." Cana commented to comfort her "When is an opportunity ever going to come like this? You know you want to find someone."

"What the hell? I'm in." Lucy agreed.

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Cana proceeded to put their right hands in the center of their circle and lift them in unison to establish their pact. Within the next two months, these five girls were all going to look for a guy to lose their virginity to.

The next day, Lucy and Cana went to the mall to search for some teenage boys their age to start a relationship with.

"Damn it. Why is it so hard to find the right guy?" Cana asked.

"Maybe fate likes to mess with our heads." Lucy answered.

At that moment, Lucy's best friend Natsu Dragneel was walking by wearing his new sunglasses as he was heading towards them. When Natsu walked over to Lucy, he took off his sunglasses before speaking to her.

"How's it going, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy asked back.

"I'm just going to say it." Natsu answered "I want to come over to your house later."

"Wow! You never usually tell me beforehand." Lucy commented sounding surprised "You usually show up whenever you damn well please. What's this for?"

"Because I want to know for sure that you're going to have pizza for dinner later." Natsu answered "I'll just say it. I want you to give me some of that tasty food."

"Okay, Natsu, you can come over." Lucy agreed.

"Great, I'll check up on you later." Natsu replied as he put his sunglasses back on and walked away.

As soon as Natsu was no longer in sight, Cana resumed talking to Lucy with a smile on her face.

"I can see that you've already found a guy to give it to you." Cana smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked feeling clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl!" Cana replied "You're obviously planning on losing your virginity to Natsu."

"No, I'm not!" Lucy replied in a shocked tone "Natsu and I are just friends. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

"I'm going to have to say 'Oh, hell no!' on that one, Lucy." Cana commented "There is no way Natsu could be hanging out with a beautiful girl like you and not want to get with you."

"Come on, why would I want to get with Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't you?" Cana asked back "Natsu is fucking hot. He's not my type, though, but I'm pretty sure he'd be perfect for you."

"You are definitely on crack right now, and not the good kind." Lucy commented.

"I'm just saying…Why are you looking for a guy to hit on, when you already have Natsu, who is quite an attractive guy, right in your grasp?" Cana asked.

"Okay, I've never thought that much about him like that." Lucy admitted "It's just that the aspect of that never came up between us."

"Look, if you're going to find a guy to get with you, Natsu is ripe for the taking." Cana suggested "Come on, Natsu is trustworthy enough for you to lose your virginity to."

"How would I even know if he's interested?" Lucy asked.

"Simple, you two need to have 'the talk.'" Cana answered.

"What kind of 'talk'?" Lucy continued asking.

"I mean the kind of 'talk' where you talk about how you feel about one another regarding the concept of sex." Cana continued answering.

"Do I have to wash out your mouth with soap?" Lucy asked worriedly.

All of a sudden, Lucy's cellphone vibrated because she got a text from Natsu, which she immediately checked out.

"It's from Natsu." Lucy explained "He's coming to my house later at 6:00."

"You're having Natsu at your house later?" Cana asked.

"Yes, I believe I am." Lucy answered.

"I bet you're so excited!" Cana commented enthusiastically.

"Will you stop talking dirty?" Lucy asked as she raised her voice.

"Sorry." Cana replied softly.


	2. The First Step

Chapter 2-The First Step

On that afternoon, Juvia was at home browsing through the Internet to purchase a new swim suit. When the doorbell rang, she answered it to find Gray Fullbuster wearing only his underwear.

"Juvia, do you live here?" Gray curiously asked.

"Yes, Juvia does." Juvia nervously answered "What brings you here?"

"Is your mother or father home right now?" Gray continued asking.

"No, they're working, but it wouldn't be a good idea for you to meet them without your clothes on." Juvia continued answering.

Gray suddenly noticed that he was stripped down to his underwear, which he immediately shrugged off.

"Well, since I'm here, I'm looking for work this summer and I was just wondering if I could add you to my route." Gray explained.

"What are you talking about?" Juvia asked.

"You know, can I cut your grass or basically any work that takes place in your front or back yard?" Gray asked back.

All of a sudden, Juvia started to become cheerful and begun to think to herself to contemplate the situation.

"_I can't believe this." _Juvia thought to herself _"Gray Fullbuster wants to work in 'my' backyard. He's finally showing me some appreciation. Say yes, you damn girl!"_

"So, what do you say?" Gray continued asking.

"Yes, you can work in Juvia's backyard." Juvia answered.

"Great, so here is how much I charge and when I will usually come over." Gray explained as he handed Juvia a sheet of paper with the information "And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Juvia replied.

As Juvia closed the door and Gray turned around to walk away, she looked out her front window to watch him until he was no longer in view. She began to make it a top priority for herself to make Gray her boyfriend.

Later that evening, Lucy was in the kitchen of her home reading through a magazine as Natsu came into the room.

"Hello there, Lucy!" Natsu greeted "Are you ready yet?"

"No! I don't know if I'm ready." Lucy replied rising her voice as she turned around.

Natsu looked at her puzzled as he was oblivious as to what was on her mind. However, Lucy quickly got over it and proceeded to have her usual hangout with him. During that time, Natsu put an entire cooked pizza on a plate.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked "I was actually going to ask if you're ready to hang out."

"Yes, I'm fine." Lucy answered "You're not seriously going to eat that whole pizza, are you?"

"Why? Did you want some?" Natsu asked as he took a bite of one of the slices.

"Yes, I wanted some." Lucy answered as she took two of the pizza slices and put it on her plate "Why don't we watch some television?"

Natsu and Lucy proceeded to enter the living room of the household with their pizza where they sat down on the couch next to each other. As Lucy turned on the television, she noticed that the movie "X-Men: The Last Stand" was on, but she suddenly became nervous when she saw the next scene was of Wolverine and Jean Grey having the sexy time.

"You know what, there's nothing on I want to watch." Lucy nervously commented "Why don't we listen to some music?"

As Lucy turned on the radio, she became nervous as the song playing was "Love Sex Magic" by Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake. Immediately following the next line, "I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic…" Lucy turned off the radio.

"On second thought, there's probably nothing good on there." Lucy commented.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked "I love that song."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Lucy replied as she looked Natsu in the eye "You men disgust me."

"Are you high right now?" Natsu continued asking "Because you're starting to act weird."

"What? There's nothing wrong with me." Lucy awkwardly answered.

All of a sudden, Lucy's adoptive brother Loke entered the room with a young teenage girl named Aries. Loke was adopted by Lucy's parents a few years ago.

"Loke, there you are." Lucy said as she put her arm around Loke "Would you like to join us?"

"Lucy, I already have some plans with Aries, if you know what I mean." Loke whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Loke, please don't tell me you're about to sleep around with Aries." Lucy whispered back "She happens to be a very trustworthy friend of mine."

"Come on, Aries can tie a licorice stick with her tongue." Loke whispered back "She's my kind of girl."

"That's too much information, Loke." Lucy commented in her normal tone after exclaiming in disgust.

"Come on, Aries." Loke said to her in his normal tone "Why don't we head upstairs?"

As Loke and Aries walked upstairs, Lucy sat back down next to Natsu.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…you know my brother Loke has a habit of being around a lot of girls." Lucy answered "I mean, during the past year, he went to a lot of parties on yachts and had sex with a bunch of hot models."

"So, he's basically just like Leonardo DiCaprio." Natsu commented.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucy replied.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Natsu asked.

All of a sudden, Lucy's cellphone rang and she immediately answered it.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Lucy informed as she walked into the kitchen.

Erza was the one who called Lucy to discuss about their current conversations.

"Why are you calling me right now, Erza?" Lucy curiously asked.

"I just finished my work and I just wanted to call to see how you're doing." Erza answered "So, have you found a guy yet?"

"I think so." Lucy answered back "Cana thinks that Natsu would be the perfect guy for me to…lose my virginity to."

"Are you sure about that?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do." Lucy answered "I mean, I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey there, do you want to have sex?'"

"Of course you can't say that." Erza replied "Listen, we have approximately two months and the point of our task is to find the right guy to sleep with. In order to do that, we can't immediately do it right off the bat. We need to develop romantic relationships first. Here's the first step you should do. Tell Natsu that you wish to become his girlfriend and discuss how you both feel from that."

"Thanks for the advice, Erza." Lucy replied back "By the way, have you found a boyfriend yet?"

"Not really." Erza answered "I've found guys who are willing to hit on me, but none who are willing to become my boyfriend. You know, I wish the right guy for me would just walk right up to me right now. Anyway, I have to head home now."

As Erza hanged up on Lucy, she begun to walk home and along the way bumped into someone and fell down. When that guy held out his hand to help her up, Erza noticed that it was her childhood friend Jellal Fernandez. As soon as he helped her up, they started to talk to each other.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"My family has just moved back here." Jellal answered "It's great to see you again, Erza. How long has it been?"

"It's been two years." Erza answered back "So, what have you been up to?"

"There's nothing much to recall." Jellal answered back "Listen, I've got to head home now, but we should hang out sometime to catch up."

"I'd love that." Erza replied "Anyways, you know my number."

"I'll be sure to give you call." Jellal replied back "See you later."

As Jellal walked away, Erza looked towards him until he was out of sight wondering if he could be the right guy for her to pursue a romantic relationship with.

Meanwhile, back at Lucy's house, she immediately returned to living room and sat down on the couch next to Natsu.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Lucy asked.

"I would like for you to go somewhere with me." Natsu answered.

"Where exactly will we be going?" Lucy continued asking feeling curious and nervous.

"So, my father Igneel freaked out earlier today because at that time, I was speaking in hip hop street lingo after watching this really cool video." Natsu explained "He thought I was acting crazy and now my father thinks I'm appropriating another culture's customs because I don't know much about my own. So, tomorrow my father is taking me to a museum and the library to learn about my cultural and familial heritage."

"What does he mean by that?" Lucy continued asking.

"You see, my family is originally from Japan." Natsu answered.

"You're Japanese?" Lucy continued asking.

"Yes, and if you could come along with me tomorrow, it wouldn't be much of drag." Natsu continued answering.

"Sure, I guess I could come." Lucy answered back.

"Thanks, Lucy, you're the best." Natsu replied as he hugged Lucy tightly.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" Lucy questioned.

"What is it?" Natsu asked back.

Lucy was planning on asking Natsu if he wanted to start a romantic relationship with her, but for some reason, she was too nervous to say. Also, Lucy wasn't fully prepared to talk to Natsu about that stuff and immediately chose to wait it out.

"It's nothing." Lucy admitted "I didn't have anything to ask."

"Alright, so my father and I will pick you up tomorrow at 11:00 A.M, if that's okay with you." Natsu mentioned "I better head home now. See you, Lucy."

"See you." Lucy replied.

As Natsu left the household, Lucy looked at him through the front window until he was no longer in sight. As Lucy continued looking through the window, she tried to figure out what to do about Natsu.


	3. Positively Influenced

Chapter 3-Positively Influenced

The next morning, Lucy was putting stuff in her purse to prepare for her day with Natsu. During that time, Levy was with her discussing about her current situation from the previous day.

"My dad offered me two tickets to this concert on this upcoming Friday." Levy explained "However, he said he's giving the other one to the son of one of his co-workers."

"So, who did your dad set you up with?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently, I'm going with Gajeel Redfox." Levy answered.

Lucy soon became worried because both she and Levy knew that Gajeel was known as a troubled youth who would often cause disturbance on occasion.

"Why are you going with Gajeel?" Lucy continued asking.

"It was his father's idea." Levy answered "He told Gajeel that it's time for him to start spending time with different kinds of people and given my clean track record, my father accepted his offer to have me go with him."

"So, are you interested in Gajeel by any chance?" Lucy continued asking "Maybe he'll be a good boyfriend for you. I mean, you've worked together on numerous occasions."

"I don't know." Levy continued answering "I mean…I am talking about the guy who pinned me to a wall the first time I met him."

As Lucy finished packing up her purse, she noticed she was missing something.

"Hold on a minute." Lucy said "Where is my pocket mirror?"

Lucy suddenly remembered that Loke borrowed it yesterday and walked over to his room to get it back. As Lucy and Levy stood there knocking, they opened the door after getting no response and noticed that Loke wasn't inside. When they went inside, Lucy saw her pocket mirror on Loke's desk and continued the conversation as Levy sat down by his bed.

"I can't believe Loke borrowed my mirror again without asking." Lucy commented.

"I know." Levy replied as she examined and picked up a piece of plastic on Loke's bed "What is this? Is this a balloon?"

However, as Levy stretched it, she realized what it actually was.

"That's not a balloon!" Levy shouted as she threw it towards Lucy.

"Whoa! Don't throw it to me!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy and Levy repeated threw the object towards each other frightened until Loke came into the room and took it off of their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Loke asked.

"I'm getting my mirror back." Lucy answered "By the way, what were you doing with that?"

"Hey, Lucy, I have to get going now." Levy reminded "See you later."

"See you, Levy." Lucy greeted back before turning her attention to Loke.

As Levy left, Lucy talked to Loke about his recent actions.

"Relax, I haven't even used it." Loke answered back referring to the object in his hands "I haven't slept with Aries…yet."

"You're still pursuing her?" Lucy asked "Usually when a girl doesn't fool around, you don't call her again."

"Lucy, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Loke answered "Look, I'll tell you what happened between me and her last night."

Loke suddenly recalled the previous night when he invited Aries up to his room. When Loke and Aries sat down on his bed, they started to kiss each other as they put their arms around each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Loke asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Aries confirmed.

At that moment, Loke gently laid Aries down on his bed. Aries unbuttoned and removed Loke's shirt and he did the same with hers. However, as Loke removed Aries' shirt, he noticed a large bruise on her upper right arm.

"What is this?" Loke curiously asked.

"Do you remember when we went rollerblading with Karen?" Aries asked back.

Aries was the older sister of Karen Lilica. Their sisterly relationship was not exactly kind.

"I was supposed to watch over Karen and keep her out of harm." Aries explained "However, when she crashed into the bush and received those large cuts on her leg, she took her anger out on me when we got home. Apparently, Karen blamed me for what happened to her that day."

"Did she give you that bruise?" Loke continued asking.

"Yes, it hurts really badly. But I probably deserve a lot worse." Aries answered.

"No, you don't." Loke informed "You obviously deserve a better sister than Karen. Come here."

Loke suddenly put his arms around Aries in order to comfort her and she put her arms around him.

"Were you intending on showing me that?" Loke asked.

"I thought you wouldn't notice." Aries answered.

"Come on, it's obviously noticeable." Loke commented "I probably shouldn't take you while you're like this. You're too hurt in this condition."

"Isn't this what you wanted to do?" Aries curiously asked.

"Yes, but I take pride in treating the girls I'm with right and I take them when it's their time." Loke answered "And right now, it's not your time and when you are, you won't be hurt as you are now."

"Loke, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to…go all the way with you." Aries replied.

"And when we do, it will be when you're feeling a lot better." Loke replied back.

After Loke recalled the previous night with Aries, Lucy found it hard to believe but took his word for it given how honest he usually is.

"Wow, Loke, I never knew you could be that type of guy." Lucy commented "What are your motives for doing something like this?"

"I just want the moment I go all the way with Aries to be perfect." Loke answered "My purpose is to give girls the type of loving they deserve."

"This is coming from the guy who has slept with 21 different girls at school in the past year." Lucy commented "You know I still don't understand you right now. You've never dated girl after 10 days, and you've so far been with Aries with 16 days."

"How do you know that?" Loke asked.

"You keep a dating journal in your bookshelf beside your playbook and brotherly code of conduct." Lucy answered "This is going to sound ridiculous even for me, but are you starting to fall for her?"

"What? No, I'm not." Loke answered back in denial "Anyway, could you get out of my room now?"

All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ringing and Lucy looked out the window to notice Natsu standing by the front door of her house.

"Anyway, I'm heading somewhere with Natsu." Lucy explained as she walked out of the room "I'll see you later, Loke."

"See you later, sister." Loke replied.


	4. Unwanted Attention

Chapter 4-Unwanted Attention

During that afternoon, Juvia decided to swim in her pool. Once she changed into her swim suit, Juvia jumped and swam a couple laps underwater. Afterwards, she floated right in the middle of her pool in order to contemplate her thoughts. As Juvia closed her eyes, she began to think about Gray and how she would be thrilled if he were in the pool with her.

However, Juvia as swam back down underwater she unknowingly bumped into someone swimming underneath her and saw that it happened to be Gray. Juvia and Gray were both surprised to find each other swimming, and immediately swam back up to the surface. However, as they swam back up, Gray accidentally bumped his head on the ladder underwater causing him to lose consciousness. As a response, Juvia swam him back up and placed him on the ground to give him CPR in order to make sure he was still breathing.

As Juvia and Gray's lips touched as she was exhaling into him, Gray suddenly opened his eyes to notice Juvia above him. Both Gray and Juvia were speechless as they looked into each other's eyes up close.

"Juvia…" Gray said as he was trying to stand back up.

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"I think I need something for my head." Gray answered.

A moment later, Gray and Juvia put their clothes back on and went inside to the kitchen of the Lockser household. Gray was holding a bag of ice on his head while Juvia searched her fridge for something to eat.

"You're not going to tell anyone I swim in your pool after I clean it, are you?" Gray asked.

"No, Juvia's lips are sealed." Juvia answered.

At that moment, Gray stumbled upon Juvia's tablet and began strolling through her music.

"You listen to Colombian latin pop singer Shakira?" Gray asked "I love Shakira."

"Yeah, Juvia does too." Juvia answered in reply.

All of a sudden, Gray checked his watch and realized that he had somewhere to be immediately.

"I have to go, but can I come back here later so we can listen to some music together?" Gray requested.

"Juvia would love that." Juvia answered in excitement.

"I'll see you later, then." Gray replied.

"See you later." Juvia replied back.

As soon as Gray left the room, Juvia suddenly jumped up and down throwing her arms into the air out of response to her excitement. However, she didn't notice Gray came back in the room to get something he forgot. As soon as Juvia saw Gray, she awkwardly stopped jumping and came up with some random excuse.

"I—I had a—a fly on my face." Juvia nervously commented "It was a big one."

"Okay, again, I'll be back later." Gray replied as he took the object he left behind and left.

Meanwhile, Lucy was elsewhere with Natsu strolling through a museum. As they stood side by side, Lucy thought it would be a good idea to hold Natsu's hand. However, he noticed it and turned his head to face her.

"What are you doing?" Natsu curiously asked.

"I just thought it would be a lovely gesture." Lucy nervously answered.

"Why are you acting this way?" Natsu continued asking.

At that moment, Lucy stood right in front of Natsu and they both stopped walking.

"Listen, Natsu, there's something I really need to tell you and I want to make it completely clear." Lucy admitted.

"Okay, what is it?" Natsu asked.

"I would like you to be my boyfriend." Lucy answered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu continued asking.

"I want us to be a couple." Lucy answered further "You know the kind that kisses each other, does romantic stuff together, and…other things together."

"Why do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Natsu continued asking curiously.

"Well, we've been friends for so long already, and I thought it would be a good idea for us to be in a relationship since we're so close already." Lucy answered further "Besides, I don't need to hit on any other guys when I have you right in my grasp. So, will you be my boyfriend?"

They were suddenly silent for a short moment.

"Alright, if you want, I can be your boyfriend." Natsu agreed.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy replied.

Lucy stood back beside Natsu and they resumed walking.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Natsu asked.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Lucy asked back.

Natsu nodded his head excitedly in reply. Lucy held his hand again and they continued walking with each other through the museum.

Meanwhile, Cana was at her house sunbathing in her bathing on a lawn chair in her backyard. However, she was interrupted when a random volleyball landed on her stomach which made her upset because Cana knew exactly where it would be coming from. Cana lived next door to Laxus Dreyar, a guy who was kind of a noisy neighbour.

Cana immediately knocked on the door of the Dreyar household and Laxus was there to answer.

"What's up, Cana?" Laxus asked.

From that remark, Cana threw the volleyball right towards Laxus' face before he caught it in his arms.

"Your volleyball landed in my yard…again." Cana answered angrily "You know the rules of the game are to keep the ball within the court."

"Damn, what's your problem?" Laxus complained.

"I can't get a decent guy as my neighbour." Cana complained back.

"Hey, you don't have to be so uptight about it." Laxus argued.

"This is the fifth time you've 'accidentally' thrown your volleyball into my yard." Cana argued back "I thought you would have stopped by now."

"Maybe I wanted to throw my volleyball into your yard." Laxus argued back.

"Why would you want to do that?" Cana asked.

"Because then it would bring you over here." Laxus answered.

At that moment, Cana and Laxus' voices calm down so they could have a conversation.

"Why would you want me over here?" Cana continued asking.

Laxus walked back into his house to head back to his backyard and Cana followed him there.


	5. Let's Be Honest

Chapter 5-Let's Be Honest

Later that day, Lucy took Natsu back to her house and immediately headed to the living room to watch some television. During that time, Loke came into the room while he was about to hang up on his cellphone.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"That was our Dad." Loke answered "Apparently, some of our family members are coming over here for a family reunion this Saturday."

"Damn, every time we have those every year, something crazy happens." Lucy commended.

"Yeah, remember last year when our uncle Alex Louis Armstrong came out of the closet?" Loke asked.

"How could I forget?" Lucy asked "He came out wearing my favourite pink tank top."

"I've seen some of your pictures and I've noticed he's a big buff dude." Natsu commented "How was he able to fit in one of your pink tank tops?"

"He wasn't." Lucy answered "He ripped it off of his body the moment he flexed his muscles. Wait a minute…you've looked through my family's photos?"

"Yes, by the way, his sister Olivier looks a hell of a lot like Scarlett Johansson." Natsu answered back.

"I always thought she looked like Charlize Theron." Loke commented.

Later that afternoon, Gray came back to Juvia's house so they could hang out together. Gray and Juvia sat down together on a couch in the living room while listening to some Shakira songs. During that time, they got to know each other a little bit more and begun to connect with each other. After they hung out, Juvia offered to walk with Gray on his way back to his house. On the way, they talked to each other.

"I think I should tell you that I've never done this with a girl before." Gray commented.

"You've never walked home with a girl before?" Juvia asked.

"No, I haven't." Gray answered "The last time I tried that, Natsu ruined it."

Gray recalled a moment when he was about to walk over to a girl's house to give her flowers and out of nowhere Natsu randomly showed up to kick the flowers out of his hand. After Natsu kicked the flowers, he cackled in delight.

"I still don't know why he did that." Gray commented "I was only giving those flowers as a 'Get well soon' gift."

However, Juvia did know the purpose of Natsu's actions because at that time, she paid Natsu $7 for him to prevent Gray from giving flowers to another girl. At that time, after Natsu kicked the flowers out of Gray's hand, he walked over to Juvia to get his reward.

"I'm so outrageous." Natsu commented "Can I have my cash now?"

"Here you go." Juvia replied as he handed the cash over to Natsu.

As soon as Gray and Juvia walked back to Gray's house, they stood by the door to finish their conversation.

"Juvia had a great time with you today, Gray." Juvia commented "We should do this again sometime.

"I'd like that. You could be cool." Gray commented back.

At that moment, Juvia was about to walk away, but decided it would be a good opportunity to make her move on Gray.

"Hold on a minute." Juvia requested as she moved closer to kiss Gray.

Juvia suddenly planted her lips on Gray's lips and proceeded to kiss him. When Juvia kissed Gray, he felt a bit strange, but just went with it because he kind of liked it. However, as they kissed, the front door opened as Gray's adoptive brother Lyon Vastia walked in on them.

"That certainly looks kinky." Lyon commented.

At that moment, Gray and Juvia's lips parted from each other as they turned awkwardly to face Lyon.

"Juvia, this is my brother by adoption, Lyon Vastia." Gray greeted.

"I hope you'll remember that." Lyon said as he took Juvia's right hand and kissed it "Because I'll certainly quiz you later."

"It's nice to meet you, Lyon." Juvia greeted "But Juvia's afraid she should get back home. So, Gray, Juvia will call you."

"See you later, Juvia." Gray said.

As soon as Juvia left, Gray went back inside where Lyon started badgering to him about Juvia.

"So, is Juvia your girlfriend or something?" Lyon asked.

"What?" Gray asked back "I don't know…we've only just hung out once. Nothing's set in stone yet."

"I don't know about you, man." Lyon commented "But that girl looks like a blue haired Selena Gomez. If you won't date that girl, I certainly will."

"Oh, shut your mouth." Gray requested rudely.

Meanwhile, Cana went into the backyard of Laxus' house at his request. Cana sat on a lawn chair as Laxus walked by carrying two glasses and handed one of them to Cana as he sat down on the chair beside her.

"Can you tell me why you wanted me over here?" Cana asked.

"Since it's such a nice day, I thought it would be a good idea to spend it with my favourite girl." Laxus answered.

"What happened to your girlfriend, Mirajane?" Cana continued asking.

"Actually, she's now my ex-girlfriend." Laxus continued answering.

"I'm sorry I asked." Cana replied.

"No, it's okay." Laxus replied back "She was being too difficult, anyway."

"How was she difficult?" Cana asked.

"Mirajane broke up with me last week after I didn't take her anywhere for our annual date night." Laxus answered "I don't get it. She said she wasn't into that stuff at the moment."

"Laxus, every girl does that to her boyfriend to let him figure out on his own to give her in order to test if he knows her really well." Cana commented "I know it sounds stupid."

"I thought all relationships were based on honesty." Laxus commented back "All couples need to share all their desires and interests, and not hide anything from each other."

"Yeah, I believe that too." Cana replied "You know, with my boyfriend, I would say something honest, like: 'I like you very much. The things I want you to give me are something that comes from your heart like a card or decorated flowers.'"

"I love that honest concept of yours." Laxus replied back "You know, Cana, in all the years we've been neighbours…I've never met anyone like you."

Cana and Laxus had been sort-of friends for a while, and the communication between each other alternated with them being friends and rivals, given the circumstance. At that moment, Cana and Laxus were moving closer together.

"What do you think of me?" Cana asked.

"You're different." Laxus answered "I like different. You just make me feel so—"

At that moment, Cana and Laxus kissed each other on the lips which made Cana feel excited, but a bit nervous because she didn't fully know why Laxus wanted to pursue her. However, Cana kissed Laxus back, but when he touched her hips, she stopped to tell him something.

"Laxus, do you want to have dinner together?" Cana asked.

"I'm up with that." Laxus answered.


	6. Blinded By Emotion

Chapter 6-Blinded by Emotion

Later in the week, Erza started to reconnect with her childhood friend Jellal by coming with him to a new restaurant that just opened up in town. During that time, they talked about random stuff before getting into deeper detail.

"So, why aren't there any female Transformer robots?" Erza randomly asked.

"I know…all of them are males voiced by male actors." Jellal answered "It's completely unfair."

"Anyway, what have you been up to lately?" Erza continued asking.

"There's nothing worth mentioning." Jellal continued answering.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked further "You've been gone for two years. I would like to know what you've done."

"I'm basically working on a film project right now." Jellal answered "I've only gotten the written part down so far. It's supposed to have a running time of 10-12 minutes. I'm still trying to prepare my filming process."

"Is it supposed to be fictional?" Erza asked.

"Yes, it is." Jellal answered.

"What do you need?" Erza continued asking.

"First of all, I need to find some beautiful scenery." Jellal answered "I also need to choose some students to be in it."

"I think I know just the place and people for your project." Erza replied.

Erza soon thought of Natsu, Lucy, and Gray as the perfect people to participate in Jellal's film project. She also knew she could persuade them to help her and Jellal out.

Meanwhile, on that night, Levy walked with Gajeel back to her house after going to a concert with each other.

"So, do you always act this way on dates?" Levy asked.

"Wait a minute…did you think this was a date?" Gajeel asked back feeling confused.

"Yes, didn't our parents set us up on this blind date?" Levy asked back.

"I didn't think so, because I don't do blind dates." Gajeel answered "Because you always think it's going to be the right girl, and it ends up being the wrong one."

"I'm sorry I asked." Levy replied.

"But I would like to take you on a real date if you want." Gajeel suggested "However, I should warn you I'm one of those big eating type of dudes."

"I'll take that chance." Levy replied "I know the perfect place we can head to."

Levy then reached her arms up to Gajeel's shoulders but had to jump to completely put her arms around his neck.

"You're already doing that so soon, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"What do you expect?" Levy asked back "You're like 14 inches taller than I am…I'm guessing."

Gajeel then put his arms around Levy's lower back and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Levy curiously asked.

"It's just to give you something to look forward to." Gajeel answered.

Gajeel then set Levy down on her feet and they continued walking back to her home. At the front door of Levy's home, Gajeel knelt down and kissed on Levy's forehead.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Levy replied.

As Gajeel turned around and walked away, Levy went inside her house to contemplate the events of her night and how she was planning on taking a chance on him.

Elsewhere, on that night, Lucy was in her living room watching a movie and suddenly heard her doorbell ring. She answered the door to notice it was Cana who went inside immediately as Lucy opened the door.

"How are you doing, girl?" Cana asked.

"Cana, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked back.

"What are you watching?" Cana continued asking.

"I'm watching the movie 'Salt'." Lucy answered.

"Oh, turn it up." Cana requested "I'm a huge Angelina Jolie fan."

As Cana sat down on the couch, Lucy sat down beside her and began to question why she came so suddenly.

"So…what's up?" Lucy asked.

"It's about Laxus." Cana answered "He invited me over to his house today after he threw his volleyball into my yard."

"And what did he do?" Lucy continued asking.

"Laxus talked about how he and Mirajane just broke up recently." Cana explained "Then he started talking about how I'm so fascinating and beautiful I am. When I suggested that we should date each other, Laxus said yes and he said he would call me tomorrow."

"Do you like Laxus, Cana?" Lucy continued asking.

"Yes, but I wonder if he could be the right man for me." Cana answered "I mean that you know how he is."

"Do you not trust him?" Lucy continued asking.

"Would you trust him?" Cana asked back.

"Not really." Lucy answered "But then again, I don't know much about the guy. And furthermore, I think it would be ludicrous to not give him a chance."

"Lucy, I've never been lucky at getting guys." Cana replied "I just want to make sure that Laxus could be the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"If you want to go out with him, then I think you should." Lucy suggested "I mean you never know if a guy is right unless you know him better, right?"

"I guess so." Cana replied "It's just that I have really high expectations. By the way, where's your boyfriend?"

"Natsu's picking up Happy." Lucy answered "I can't believe we haven't seen Happy in two weeks because he has been hospitalized."

"What was he in for?" Cana asked.

"I should warn you, though, before I tell you." Lucy advised "It's a pretty nasty thing."

"Come on, I can handle it." Cana replied.

"Okay, brace yourself." Lucy replied back.

Lucy whispered into Cana's ear so she could find out what Happy was hospitalized for. After Cana heard what Lucy said, she immediately exclaimed in disgust.

"Are you freaking serious?" Cana asked "That is disgusting."

"I told you it was nasty." Lucy corrected.

"How did Happy even catch that sort of thing?" Cana continued asking.

"He caught it from Carla, who was also hospitalized for that…sickness." Lucy answered.

Lucy and Cana continued watching the movie on the television of Lucy's living room. When they finished watching, Cana went home and Lucy went up to her room to go to sleep.


	7. Friend to Friend

Chapter 7-Friend to Friend

The next day, Erza brought Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to a scenic location outside the town in order to meet Jellal.

"I can't believe Erza is making us work in Jellal's film project." Natsu commented.

"Come on, it will be fun." Lucy replied "Besides, you know how much Erza has done for us and we need to do something for her in return. It's called paying your dues."

"What do you know about paying dues for anything?" Natsu asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked back.

Natsu and Lucy suddenly became silent for a moment, because they didn't want to mention anything that would make the other uncomfortable. Suddenly, the silence was about to be broken as Natsu's exceed friend Happy flew towards him to greet him.

"How are you doing, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"It's so nice to see you feeling better, Happy." Natsu answered "I hate how I couldn't see you because you had contagious worms."

"Natsu, you didn't have to say the disease out loud." Lucy commented after exclaiming in disgust.

"Hey, it's a real thing." Happy commented back "It made me really itchy and contagious."

"Hey, don't blame Happy." Natsu replied "He got it from Carla, and it was really difficult not to be able to see him for weeks. By the way, did you remember to put your cream on this morning, Happy?"

"Yes, I did, Natsu." Happy answered.

At that moment, Gray walked towards them, not knowing that he was in his underwear.

"Seriously, Gray, it's our first day and you're already putting yourself in sexual exploitation or sexploitation?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"Are you going to put your clothes on?" Lucy asked back.

Gray then looked downward and was shocked to find out he was only wearing his underwear.

"Damn, that guy has no manners." Natsu commented.

At that moment, Gray reacted in anger and began to have a face-off with Natsu with their heads facing each other and really close.

"If there's someone who doesn't have manners, it's you!" Gray argued.

"How would you know?" Natsu argued back.

"Listen, boys, save that manly compassion for when you're onscreen." Jellal commented as he approached them "Also, this isn't the set for 'Brokeback Mountain'."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked "Natsu and Gray don't like each other."

"Oh, come on." Jellal answered "That anger is probably just a façade to mask their harbouring feelings for each other."

"Obviously no one has told you that I'm now Natsu's girlfriend." Lucy corrected.

"So, Gray is actually Natsu's bitch on the side." Jellal commented "Now if you excuse me, I have to get the equipment ready."

As Jellal walked away, Natsu walked toward Lucy to talk to her.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

"Jellal thinks that you have a homosexual crush on Gray." Lucy answered.

"What? Why would he think that?" Natsu continued asking.

"Come on, look at yourself." Gray answered as he walked over "Natsu, you wear a scarf, sandals, and you have pink hair."

"For your information, I go both ways, Iceman." Natsu answered back.

"Nice comeback there, Human Torch." Gray replied.

As Natsu and Gray begun to stare at each other angrily, Lucy walked over to Erza to talk to her.

"How's it going, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Is there a reason why Jellal had to bring us out here?" Lucy asked back.

"Jellal wants to convey certain ideas through certain settings such as this place." Erza answered "Which is actually a good concept if you think about it. Now, come on, we need to get started."

At another place, Levy was at her house walking into the backyard carrying a bunch of books when suddenly she saw Gajeel who was shirtless at that moment.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Your father paid me some money to do some work in your backyard." Gajeel answered.

"Anyways, I'm going to go do some reading." Levy replied.

However, as Levy was walking over to her gazebo, she slipped on nearby wet ground causing her to fall down and drop all the books she was carrying. Gajeel immediately run over to her as she saw that her fall caused a large cut on her right knee.

"Levy, are you okay?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm fine…I guess I'll have to head inside to put on a bandage." Levy answered.

At that moment, Gajeel started to carry Levy back inside her house.

"Gajeel, I don't need you to carry me." Levy mentioned.

"No, I just want to." Gajeel replied.

Once they were inside, Gajeel sat down on a couch with Levy sitting on her lap and she placed a bandage on the cut on her right knee. At that moment, Gajeel pulled Levy closer to him causing her face to touch his chest. Levy placed her hands on Gajeel's shoulders as he proceeded to kiss her.

"What is it about me that you're so drawn to?" Levy curiously asked.

"Come on, I think you're awesome." Gajeel answered.

As Levy suddenly placed her hands on Gajeel's upper arms as he also placed his hands on her upper arms, they continued to talk.

"You know, we still haven't gone on an actual date yet." Levy mentioned "Why don't we head somewhere tonight?"

"I'd love that." Gajeel answered.

Levy then got off of Gajeel's lap as he walked out to continue working. Levy laid down on the couch for a moment, contemplating how she liked touching Gajeel's body.

Elsewhere, Cana and Laxus were walking together in the town courtyard. Along the way, Laxus' friend Fried Justine came across them who immediately made conversation with the both of them.

"Hey, Laxus, how are you doing?" Fried asked.

"I'm doing fine." Laxus answered.

"What are you doing here with Cana?" Fried continued asking.

"We're going on a date." Cana answered.

"Laxus, I thought you were going out with Mirajane." Fried commented.

"We broke up." Laxus explained "I'm dating Cana now."

"Laxus, I'm going to go get some ice cream." Cana informed.

As Cana walked off, Laxus and Fried talked to each other alone.

"So, Cana seems great, doesn't she?" Laxus asked.

"I guess so." Fried answered.

Laxus suddenly glanced at Cana as she was walking off and tapped at Fried's shoulder to make him look in his direction.

"Look at those curves." Laxus commented "Elegant…isn't she?"

"Okay, I know you've gotten over your break up with Mirajane." Fried replied tensely "How long do I have to listen to you tell me how you find her unacceptable."

"Whoa, you don't have to be so uptight about it." Laxus replied back tensely.

"I'm sorry…it's just that you've moved on to another girl so suddenly." Fried commented.

"Come on…is it wrong that I want to go out with Cana?" Laxus asked.

"No, but I just hope it's not for the wrong reasons." Fried answered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her." Laxus assured "Besides, she's totally awesome."

"Really…how is that so?" Fried asked.

"There's a bunch of reasons." Laxus answered "For example, she knows a lot of stuff about cars."

Laxus then recalled an earlier time when Cana was next door from his house and he noticed her fixing a partially broken car.

"I see what the problem is here." Cana said "The distributor cable is a little loose."

Laxus suddenly stared at Cana as he saw her reach her hand out and lean forward while fixing the car in her driveway. As Laxus moved his eyes, Cana suddenly caught him eyeing her.

"Quit looking at my ass, Laxus!" Cana demanded.

"Sorry about that." Laxus replied.

Laxus continued talking with Fried after recalling that moment.

"If you say so, then I'll just be going now." Fried replied as he walked off.


	8. High Peak

Chapter 8-High Peak

As the afternoon commenced, Cana continued to hang out with Laxus as he came over to her house. They started to talk about how they would talk to each other in the past.

"You know, when I said I liked bad boys, I was talking about the movie." Cana commented.

At that moment, Cana took a DVD case of the movie "Bad Boys" and passed it towards Laxus which he caught in his hands.

"Yeah, that's an embarrassing moment from two years ago that I wish I could take back." Laxus commented back.

They were both silent for a moment. During that time, Laxus was thinking to himself.

"_Tell me something, Laxus. Why are you dating Cana?_" Fried's voice said in Laxus' mind.

"_Good question._" Laxus commented in his mind.

Laxus suddenly examined Cana's appearance and begun to contemplate how he always thought she looked attractive. However, Laxus began to see Cana as someone who he could feel both a friendly and romantic connection for. Because throughout their time together, Cana and Laxus found out how much they had in common and could genuinely get along.

Elsewhere, Juvia walked by the place where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were with Jellal on his film project. Along the way, she bumped into Lucy on her way. Since Juvia saw Lucy as a love rival, she started to have a somewhat cold attitude towards her.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is here to see Gray." Juvia answered "He invited her over here given that Gray is Juvia's boyfriend."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm just Gray's friend?" Lucy continued asking "Besides I have a boyfriend now because I'm dating Natsu. By the way, Gray's over by one of the trees over there in his underwear. Man, Gray strips down so much that I'm going to need therapy."

"Come on, you've got to admit that Gray looks very attractive while doing that." Juvia commented "You don't need any therapy. However, if you intend to put the moves on Juvia's man, she will assure that you will need therapy."

"See you later, Juvia." Lucy replied as she walked away.

As Juvia walked over to the tree where Gray was standing over, she immediately hugged him to greet him.

"How's Juvia's young Gray doing?" Juvia asked cheerfully.

"I'm good right now." Gray answered "We just finished our first day of filming Jellal's film project."

"How long is this supposed to take?" Juvia continued asking.

"It's only for three days." Gray continued answering "Why don't we head somewhere to hang out?"

"Juvia would love that." Juvia answered back.

Later that evening, Gray and Juvia were walking in the park together holding hands. During that time, they were getting to know each other better and begun to say what they think one another.

"You know, this is the first time Juvia has been out here on a date." Juvia commented.

"Is that true?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, not a lot of guys want to go out with her." Juvia answered "Juvia guesses you could say people think she's strange."

"You might be strange, but I kind of like it." Gray commented.

As they continued walking, they reached a nearby pond and looked towards the water as the sun was setting over it.

"Gray, Juvia wants to tell you something." Juvia explained "She has been falling for you for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gray asked "It feels like you've been in the dark about this for years."

"Juvia has feared rejection from you." Juvia answered "Besides, she would often be content with just watching you from afar."

"You know what I think?" Gray continued asking "I think it would be much better if we would actually become much closer."

Gray suddenly pulled Juvia closer to him so that he put his arms around her middle back. Juvia immediately put her arms around Gray's middle back also.

"I think it's better for us to 'actually' be together." Gray commented "Because this way I could do this. You know I find you awesome too."

Gray suddenly kissed Juvia on the lips, and proceeded to kiss continuously as they were in front of the sunset.

Next week, the weather contained high temperatures due to an ongoing heat wave. On that day, Natsu went over to Lucy's house and walked into her room as she was on the phone with her father.

"You're not going to make it?" Lucy said on the phone "Yeah, I actually opened the box on the table this morning. It's a really beautiful necklace…It's just that I wish that you could be here instead because the last thing I need is another necklace."

As soon as Lucy hung up the phone, Natsu proceeded to talk to her.

"You know…you could always sell that necklace and pocket the cash." Natsu suggested.

"But that won't make me happy, will it?" Lucy asked in an upset tone "My father can't take me to the beach today like he said he would. He's always cancelling on me, and trying to make it up to me with gifts."

"There is definitely something wrong with your father." Natsu commented "I still hate him for what he said yesterday."

Natsu recalled a moment from yesterday when he was at Lucy's house with her. They were sitting in the living room couch while Lucy's father Jude was in a nearby room using a photocopier.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

"Not right now, Lucy." Jude answered "I need to make some copies for work, but I can't seem to get this new photocopier to work. This machine is exceedingly Japanese."

"Your dad is a racist." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear.

After recalling that moment, Lucy sympathized with Natsu for her father's indirect insult, because of Natsu being of Japanese descent.

"You know, why don't we head over to the beach together?" Natsu asked.

"Now that I think about it…it totally sounds like a fun idea." Lucy answered.

As soon as Natsu and Lucy got inside Lucy's car with all of their stuff in the backseat, they proceeded to head to the beach. Before they drove off, Lucy turned on the music with the song "Love Don't Cost a Thing" by Jennifer Lopez playing on the sound system.

"Man, this is my song." Lucy commented loudly.

Lucy immediately started driving off along with Natsu as they begun to prepare themselves for a fun day.


	9. I'm Into You

Chapter 9-I'm Into You

As the day commenced, Natsu and Lucy arrived at the beach. When they arrived, they noticed that a bunch of their friends were also there also there to beat the heat. Later as they stepped onto the sand later with Natsu changed into his swim shorts and Lucy changed into her bikini, they walked over to greet Gray and Juvia who were holding hands together. As usual, Natsu and Gray had a feudal face-off as they looked at each other angrily. During that time, Lucy and Juvia talked to each other.

"Why are Natsu and Gray always fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia doesn't know, but Gray looks so attractive in that tense face of his." Juvia answered "By the way, Juvia is so happy that you've gotten together with Natsu. From this point onward, Juvia can feel confident knowing Lucy is no longer making her move on Gray."

"I can't believe I have to tell you again." Lucy replied "I don't have any romantic feelings for Gray. I never have and I never will."

"What about that one time?" Juvia asked.

"That was part of a dare." Lucy answered "That doesn't count."

"You have a point right there." Juvia commented.

During their fight, Natsu ended up stealing Gray's swim shorts leaving him to cover his crotch with Happy. At that moment, Gray was chasing after Natsu.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Gray shouted.

"No way, dude!" Natsu shouted back.

The spat between Natsu and Gray took a while but eventually ended. After the spat, Juvia walked over to Gray to return him his swim shorts.

"Here's your bathing suit, Gray." Juvia said as she handed it over to him.

"Thank you." Gray replied "I really appreciate it."

As Gray was about to put his swim shorts back on, Juvia immediately placed her right hand on her eyes, but opened her fingers with making her right eye peek. As soon as Gray put his swim shorts back on, he immediately held onto Juvia's right hand and begun to walk with her. In the midst of that, Happy proceeded to leave.

"Thanks for your help, Happy." Gray said.

"I didn't ask to be in this position." Happy replied uncomfortably.

Happy suddenly left, leaving Gray and Juvia all by themselves. They walked to the top of a boulder that was 5 feet above the middle of the beach's deep water. At that moment, they laid down on the rock as the sun's rays were shining down on them.

"Juvia has to admit this is pretty romantic." Juvia commented.

"Well, we probably needed to place where that dreaded Natsu isn't around." Gray commented back.

At that moment, Juvia turned to her side to face Gray and placed her hand on his chest and moved it down to his abdomen and then back up.

"Gray, you shouldn't worry about that right now." Juvia advised "Juvia is here right now with you."

Suddenly, Gray put his hand on Juvia's back and began to push her forward so that she was lying on top of him. Juvia was a bit nervous because she always dreamed of being with Gray at this close proximity and didn't know what to do in this situation. But it didn't matter because Gray kissed Juvia on the lips as he moved his hands around her back. Juvia also put her arms around Gray and they continued kissing repeatedly.

After a while, Gray and Juvia stood on top of the boulder preparing to jump down into the deep water.

"Are you sure about this?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's surer than anything at this moment." Juvia answered.

Gray and Juvia proceeded to wrap their arms around each other's bodies. They then immediately jumped and landed into the water below. As they both swam up to the surface, Gray and Juvia faced each other and hugged each other.

"That was awesome!" Juvia shouted excitedly.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy went to another section of the beach which was being rented out by the Heartfilia family on that day in order to spend some time alone.

"My father was planning on taking me here today when he rented out this space." Lucy explained "But this time, I'm glad he cancelled out on me because I can have you to myself right now."

"So, you have me all alone in this part of the beach." Natsu commented "What would you like to do?"

"There are a few things I would like to do." Lucy answered.

"Can you tell me?" Natsu requested.

"I'd rather just show you." Lucy replied.

Natsu and Lucy walked into the water until the water reached to their upper legs. As Lucy looked out into the sea, she suddenly felt Natsu grab her around the waist and tip her forward which made her gasp. However, Natsu moved Lucy back into his arms.

"I just saved your life." Natsu said in a cocky tone.

"You know, you can be a total asshole sometimes." Lucy commented.

"Come on, you know you like the fact that I'm holding you right now." Natsu commented back.

As Natsu continued to hold Lucy from behind, he started to kiss the back of her neck which she found pleasurable. As Natsu continued to kiss Lucy's neck, he continued holding his hands on her stomach which he proceeded to move upward. However, when Natsu's hands were almost at Lucy's breasts, she turned him around so she could push him into the water.

When Natsu landed in the water, he stood back up all wet in front of Lucy as she giggled.

"What was that for?" Natsu complained.

"That's what you get." Lucy smirked.

All of a sudden, Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her towards him, which caused them both to fall into the water. They began to play around as they stood back up and started to chase each other while running in the water. Suddenly, Natsu tackled Lucy and they both fell into the sand. As Natsu was lying on top of Lucy, he started to kiss her and she kissed him back. They both kissed repeatedly before returning to have their fun in the water.

As the day continued to progress, Natsu and Lucy were laying down in the sand with their arms around each other while they were all by themselves. They continued to hold each other as they continued to engage in their romantic time together.


	10. Let It Be Me

Chapter 10-Let It Be Me

At the beach, Erza was lying down on a beach chair in her bikini when Jellal walked up to her wearing his swim shorts.

"Hello there, Erza." Jellal greeted.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I wanted to see you." Jellal answered "I heard that you would be here today, and thought that this would be a good time to hang out together. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I would like that." Erza answered back.

As Erza and Jellal walked on the beach together, they begun to talk about what was on their minds.

"Do you like the fact that I'm here?" Jellal asked.

"Of course, I always like having you around." Erza answered.

"Listen, I know I haven't been around especially on numerous occasions, but I love you very much." Jellal commented.

"You love me?" Erza curiously questioned.

"Yes, you know I've said it a while back and I'm very much proud that I have." Jellal answered "That's why I really want us to be together."

At that moment, Jellal placed both of his hands on Erza's right hand to show how much he cares about her. All of a sudden, Erza kissed Jellal and hugged him with her arms.

"I'm in love with you too." Erza admitted "I've just been a bit afraid to admit it, because I've been trying to keep a brave face."

"Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you…at least not anymore." Jellal admitted back.

Suddenly, Jellal lifted up Erza so that he could carry her. As Jellal continued to carry Erza, he walked into the water. As soon as the water reached to the top of Jellal's legs, Erza stood back on her feet.

"Come on." Erza encouraged.

Erza and Jellal began to swim in the water, and began to romantically engage each other as they started to kiss while underwater. As they swam back up, Erza and Jellal were in each other's arms and spent the rest of the day enjoying being together.

Elsewhere, Gajeel was on the beach in his swim shorts when Levy who was also in her swimsuit came to greet him.

"I'm so glad you made it, shrimp." Gajeel greeted.

"Do you have to call me that?" Levy asked.

"I only call you that because I like you so much." Gajeel answered jokingly "Now, come on, I want to take you somewhere."

At that moment, Gajeel picked Levy up and begun to carry her.

"You know, you don't have to carry me." Levy commented.

"I know…I just want to." Gajeel commented back.

"I'm starting to like it, though." Levy commented back.

"Are you sure?" Gajeel asked "Do you like when I do this?"

Gajeel kissed Levy's neck gently but intensely and began to move his lips upward towards her face.

"Do you think you could put me down?" Levy asked.

"No, I don't want to." Gajeel answered.

Gajeel suddenly started to carry Levy into the water as he continued to kiss her and moved his lips to her lips. As their lips locked, Gajeel gently placed Levy back on her feet. They started to play around as Gajeel started to chase Levy happily. As they both laughed, Gajeel eventually caught Levy in his arms and she pushed him down to the ground so that she was lying on top of him in the sand. As Levy pinned Gajeel to the ground, he kissed her face and she immediately kissed him repeatedly on the lips.

At another part of the beach, Laxus was in his swim shorts waiting for Cana. When she showed up, he was amazed when he saw her wearing her bikini.

"You look beautiful." Laxus commented.

"Have you said that to a lot of girls?" Cana asked.

"Yes, but this time I take pride in your beauty." Laxus answered.

"In that case, you look pretty gorgeous yourself." Cana commented in reply.

As they walked to the beach, Laxus and Cana held hands with each other. They became face to face as they started to kiss each other. Cana placed her hands all over Laxus' muscular body as he placed his hands all over her body. All of a sudden, Laxus lifted Cana up as she was putting her hands on his chest.

"I hear there are some awesome jumping platforms nearby." Laxus suggested "Why don't we head there?"

"I'd love that." Cana answered "I just have to get something first. I'll meet you there."

As Cana walked off for a bit, she bumped into Mirajane Strauss.

"Mirajane, what are you doing here?" Cana asked.

"I'm here with my brother and sister." Mirajane answered "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Laxus." Cana answered back.

"That's right. I heard you two were dating each other now." Mirajane commented.

"Why do you sound like that's a bad thing?" Cana asked.

"It's not that, it's just…Laxus isn't exactly the best choice for a boyfriend." Mirajane answered "But then again, we've never really…clicked."

"I know he's been a bit rough, but I can feel a connection between us when we're together." Cana explained.

"Listen, I'm not trying to interfere because I know Laxus isn't meant for me, but I just want you to make sure if Laxus might be meant for you." Mirajane advised.

A moment later, Cana met Laxus at the jumping platforms which consisted of a 10 foot tall cliff that was in front of deep ocean water.

"Did you get what you needed?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, I have." Cana confirmed "Laxus, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Laxus asked back.

"What do you like about me?" Cana asked back.

"Well, if I had to put it in simplest terms, I'd guess I would say that you're the type of girl I'm looking for." Laxus answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Cana asked.

At that moment, Laxus put his arms around Cana as he continued speaking.

"Listen, I didn't know where to find the girl who would be right for me…until I started to hang out with you." Laxus explained "Now that I know you so much more, I know that you're the one who I want to be my only one."

"Now that you've said that, I can finally say that I want you to be my only one." Cana replied "Because this is how I will let you in."

During that moment, Laxus and Cana still held each other as they prepared to jump off the rock platform. As they landed into the water, they both swam up together and towards a nearby boulder. As they sat down on the boulder, Laxus pulled Cana closer to him so she could sit on his lap. They kissed each other as they continued to spend that day with each other enjoying their relationship.


	11. Tactic Strategies

Chapter 11-Tactic Strategies

Later that day, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Cana soon noticed each other on the beach and made a decision to hang out with each other. They each told their respective boyfriends they were going to hang out with each other. They met at one of the picnic tables that were placed at the back of the beach.

"Alright, girls, we've better make this quick." Cana advised "We obviously don't want to keep our boyfriends waiting."

"Yes, we all know how impatient they can get." Erza commented.

"So, all of us finally have the right boyfriends, so…I think it's about time for each of us to make the next move." Cana continued advising.

"As much as I would like that suggestion of yours, Cana, none of us could possibly know when and where we could make that move." Lucy commented.

"Juvia is on point with Lucy right there." Juvia commented also "As much as Juvia's eager to commit and make a move towards Gray, she does not know how to prepare herself for such endeavours."

"However, I think it's important that we plan our strategies." Levy commented also "But romantic relationships aren't exactly something you can plan out on paper."

"Yes, you need to account for whatever the guys do to lay their hands on you." Cana replied.

"I think that this type of action is something each of us needs to figure out on our own." Erza advised.

"Yeah…you're right there." Cana replied.

After a while of hanging out, each of the girls went back to their respective boyfriends. Lucy walked back to Natsu who was lying down on of the beach chairs.

"Hey…you're back." Natsu greeted.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

"Can I ask you something first?" Natsu asked back.

"Yes, you can." Lucy confirmed.

"I'm going to be camping in the wilderness this weekend, and I would like you to come with me." Natsu mentioned.

"Is it going to be just us?" Lucy asked.

"Of course it will." Natsu answered as he put his arm around Lucy "Just you, me, and the wild."

"What is it about me that you're so drawn to?" Lucy asked.

"You know the answer to that." Natsu answered as he stood back up and kissed her on the lips "Hey, maybe when we're there, I'll get to fight a bear with my bare hands."

"I highly doubt that." Lucy commented.

Lucy began to think to herself at that moment and began to plan out how she was going to make the next move with Natsu when she was going to go camping with him.

On the day before, Lucy was in her bedroom standing in front of an empty travel bag figuring out what she could bring for when she was camping with Natsu. During that time, Loke entered her room to speak to her.

"How's it going, Lucy?" Loke asked.

"It's nothing…but, I'm going to be camping with Natsu tomorrow." Lucy answered.

"You do know that the camping equipment is located in the attic, right?" Loke asked.

"Of course I know that." Lucy answered "It's just that I'm—"

"What is it?" Loke interrupted.

"Listen, I'm planning on having intercourse with Natsu for the first time." Lucy explained "I thought that this weekend would be it."

"Maybe I could give you advice on the matter." Loke suggested "I know from experience."

"Loke, I don't need your details on all of the girls you've banged." Lucy replied.

"Come on, you make seem like a man-whore." Loke replied back.

"It's because you are a man-whore." Lucy replied back "By the way, are you still with Aries?"

"Yes, and let me tell you, I just went all the way with her last night, and it was awesome." Loke answered.

"Are you done dating her now?" Lucy continued asking.

"No, I'm still dating her." Loke continued answering.

"But…why?" Lucy continued asking "You're romancing towards a girl usually fades when you pop the cork."

"It's not this time, Lucy." Loke continued answering "When I slept with Aries, I've felt something that I haven't felt with any other girl."

Loke suddenly recalled about the previous night when he invited Aries over to his room to sleep with her. At that moment, they both kissed each other and he began to lay her down on his bed. Loke took off his shirt and then proceeded to unzip her dress. Suddenly, when they were both naked and prepared themselves, Loke proceeded to enter Aries to engage in intercourse.

During that time, Loke was positioned above Aries as they both held their arms around each other. Aries pulled Loke's head closer so that they could kiss each other. Loke and Aries' eyes were in eye contact. Loke could suddenly see the romantic passion in Aries' eyes and suddenly he felt himself entranced. Loke suddenly did something that he was pretty sure didn't do on any other girl. Loke made a move to flip over to lie down on his back so that Aries would be positioned on top.

As Loke and Aries continued, he began to move his lips so that he could kiss her neck, ears, and chest. With Loke's permission, Aries also kissed his neck, ears, and chest. Loke engaged further with Aries, and as he heard her moaning, he moved at a slow pace which she enjoyed. After a few minutes, both of them endured climax at the same time and continued to be in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

After Loke finished talking about that moment, Lucy began to comment on that matter.

"Did you have to tell me the events of your 'entire' night with Aries?" Lucy asked "Because that sounds a bit strange to share."

"Well, I would tell you what happened afterwards, but the rest of those details are too good for me to share." Loke answered.

"Thanks for the heads up." Lucy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen, Lucy, you've been with Natsu for a long time." Loke commented "I honestly think that it's great that you've had your relationship with him grow. If you're prepared for the next step, then you should go for it. And when you do, you're going to need this."

Loke gave Lucy a paper bag which she opened to see what was inside. Once she looked, she immediately closed it and looked back at Loke with a serious face.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Lucy asked.

"You want to protect yourself at all times, don't you?" Loke asked back.

"That's probably something girls need to hear before you approach them." Lucy replied.

Loke suddenly chuckled as he was about to leave the room.

"Anyways, see you later, Lucy." Loke greeted before leaving.

When Loke left the room, Lucy sat down on her bed and began to contemplate how she was going to move her relationship further with Natsu.


	12. Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 12-Natsu and Lucy

On that weekend, when Natsu and Lucy went to the middle of the wilderness area to set up camp, they began to get all of their equipment and supplies set up.

Later that day, as Lucy began to walk through the wilderness all by herself while Natsu was elsewhere hunting, she decided to climb up a series of boulders. However, as she walked up to the top, Lucy tripped over a rolling boulder which made her fall downward. When she fell to the ground, she only felt a flinching pain and didn't break anything. However, Lucy found herself stuck when she noticed that her bottom left leg was trapped underneath a hole which she couldn't get herself out of.

Lucy looked around for her stuff, but realized that her backpack fell a few feet from her and she couldn't reach it with her hands. Lucy began to shout for someone to help her. However, her loud noise began to attract a hungry bear which began to slowly approach her. Lucy breathed heavily before strategizing what to do. Lucky for her, she found a knife within arm's reach and began to use it as a weapon.

With her left foot still trapped in the hole, Lucy tried to fight off the hungry bear with the knife in her hand. The fight went on for a while, with both Lucy and the bear getting several cuts, but it ended with both of them getting exhausted. As Lucy breathed heavily, she noticed Natsu nearby running towards her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Can you get me out here?" Lucy asked back.

Natsu helped Lucy pull her foot out of the hole, and once she was finally unstuck, she began to stand back on her feet. However, Natsu and Lucy looked back towards the bear to find out that the bear was standing back on its feet to attack them. Natsu charged towards the bear in order to finish it off. In the aftermath, Natsu won the fight against the bear and carried Lucy back to tent.

When Natsu carried Lucy back to the tent at nightfall, he took her inside and began to tend to her cuts and scrapes.

"How long was your foot stuck under that rock until I came to get you?" Natsu asked.

"It was for about 30 minutes." Lucy answered.

"Does the wilderness scare you?" Natsu continued asking.

"No, it doesn't." Lucy continued answering.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked for confirmation.

"I'm not scared of the wilderness." Lucy confirmed "I'm a grown woman…technically. I guess right now you're going to boast about how fearless you are, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm fearless…but I would say that I'm pretty strong." Natsu answered back.

"Is there anything that scares you at all?" Lucy asked.

"There's a few I'm not willing to admit, but I never give in to them." Natsu answered "I'm always growing stronger every day and they usually trigger me to succeed."

Afterwards, Lucy's cuts was wrapped in bandages and she sat up right in front of Natsu to say a few things to him.

"Natsu, even though I did my best to stay safe out there, I'm grateful to have someone like you." Lucy admitted.

"And I'm grateful to have someone like you." Natsu admitted back "Who else would I be around with all the time?"

"I've been asking this multiple times." Lucy replied "As a choice for your companion, why me?"

Natsu interrupted Lucy by kissing her on the lips passionately which made them both feel a surge of romantic impulses inside them.

"Does that answer your question?" Natsu asked.

Lucy suddenly kissed Natsu again, but this time happened continuously. She stopped in order to ask him a question.

"Natsu, I hope you don't mind, but I believe I'm ready for you." Lucy admitted "Will it be okay if I—"

"You may proceed." Natsu interrupted.

After Lucy took out the items from the bag Loke gave her and put them to use, she proceeded to take off Natsu's clothes and he was going to do the same to her. When they were both naked, Lucy was laid down on her back as Natsu was positioning himself above her. They commenced in intercourse as Natsu's hardness began to enter inside Lucy.

Natsu began to kiss Lucy's lips as he put his arms around her and she did the same. Natsu began to move his lips downward to kiss her on the neck. Lucy then began to move her legs upward in order to basically straddle Natsu's waist. Lucy suddenly began to move her hands all around Natsu's body so that she could touch his back, chest, and abdominals. Natsu also moved his hands around Lucy's body so he could touch her completely. When Natsu's hands began to touch both of Lucy's breasts, she began to breathe heavily which made him curious.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"No…just keep going." Lucy requested.

Lucy flipped Natsu so she could be positioned on top of him and began to move her hands from his chest to his lower arms which looked as if she was basically holding him down to the ground. Lucy continued the rhythm and she pushed Natsu's member deeper inside her. Natsu moved Lucy's hands back to his chest as he began to move his arms so that he could put her blonde hair behind her ears. Natsu moved his head up a bit so that he could kiss Lucy's left ear. Lucy suddenly felt Natsu's breath on her ear which made her flinch a bit.

"I'm sorry, but could you not do that?" Lucy asked.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's giving me an earache." Lucy answered "Here…why don't you try this?"

Lucy then kissed Natsu's forehead and began to move it downward so she could kiss his nose and lips. Natsu did the same thing only he began to kiss Lucy's nose multiple times before moving down to her lips.

"That's…better." Lucy commented in a normal tone.

Natsu and Lucy continued kissing each other on the lips as they continued to commence in intercourse riding each other slowly. Every 20 seconds, Natsu and Lucy rolled each other over so they could take turns being on top. After a while, they finished as Natsu and Lucy both moaned as they both came.

Natsu and Lucy were both lying back down on their backs as they breathed heavily from the enjoyment of having intercourse with each other for the first time. Lucy turned to her side so that she could lay her head back down on his chest. Natsu and Lucy put their arms around each other and began to hold onto each other for the rest of the night as they both went to sleep.


	13. Gray and Juvia

Chapter 13-Gray and Juvia

Juvia was in her bedroom lying down on her bed wondering how she was going to sleep with Gray for the first time. She was going to make her move on the following night where Gray invited him over to the Fullbuster house to have dinner. During the time they had dinner, Gray and Juvia had small conversation which during that time, Juvia had been thinking of the right move to make on Gray.

"I should go get the dessert." Gray mentioned.

"Juvia will go get it." Juvia answered.

Juvia walked into the kitchen to get the dessert which happened to be a chocolate cake. As she carried it out, Gray was standing nearby in order for her to hand it to him. However, Juvia suddenly tripped causing her to drop the cake right on Gray's shirt.

"Oh, Juvia is so sorry, Gray." Juvia said panicking.

Gray immediately took off his shirt right in front of Juvia which made her a little nervous as she was stunned by his beauty.

"It's no problem." Gray assured "I'm just going to head upstairs to my room for a moment."

As Gray walked upstairs, Juvia sat back down at the table all by herself believing she had undergone a setback. During that time, Lyon came into the room and noticed Juvia all by herself. Lyon immediately sat down right beside her.

"Hello there, Juvia." Lyon greeted.

"Hello, Lyon." Juvia greeted back.

"What brings you here?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia just had dinner with Gray." Juvia answered.

"Where is he right now?" Lyon continued asking.

"He's upstairs to freshen up, but he'll be back in a short moment." Juvia continued answering.

"You know, Juvia, the two of us never get to spend any time together." Lyon commented as he put his arm around Juvia.

"What are you doing?' Juvia asked uncomfortably.

"Juvia, has there ever been anyone who's told you how beautiful you are?" Lyon asked back.

"Juvia can honestly say there hasn't been many." Juvia answered "Listen, Lyon, you are a lovely guy, but my heart belongs to Gray."

"Come on, Gray has barely noticed you and he's pretty much cold as ice." Lyon commented "He's the kind of guy who fails to see."

"Maybe he can be taught to see." Juvia replied.

"Can you really teach someone to see?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, it is possible." Juvia answered as she stood back up "I know Gray might seem difficult, but it is something I feel I can and should accomplish because I know in my heart that he will be the one who can love me enough."

Juvia immediately walked upstairs and went up to Gray's bedroom in order to talk to him. When she saw Gray, he was stripped down to his underwear. Juvia closed the door behind her before talking.

"Gray, Juvia believes that tonight would be the right moment for you and her to go all the way together."

"Are you sure about this?" Gray asked.

"Gray, Juvia has been in love with you since the day she first met you." Juvia answered "She has been sure about this for a long while and now would be the right moment."

Suddenly, Gray walked up to Juvia and kissed her on the lips.

"I've never seen a girl as passionate as you before." Gray commented.

"Gray, Juvia's not giving up on you." Juvia commented back "She sees so much in you, and wants you as her only one."

"You know, you've been the only girl who has ever taken this kind of chance on me." Gray commented back "And now that I've known you more, I'm glad that you were that girl."

Juvia immediately kissed Gray back and pushed him down to his bed. Juvia suddenly positioned herself on top of Gray as she began to place her hands all over his muscular upper body. As they continued kissing each other, Juvia unzipped her dress and slowly took it off. Furthermore, Juvia took off Gray's underwear and her own. With their naked bodies pressed against each other, Juvia and Gray put their arms around each other.

Gray immediately flipped Juvia over so that he could be positioned on top of her and began to kiss her neck gently but passionately. During that time, Juvia placed her lips on Gray's face and began to move around on his skin. Gray's hands began to move down Juvia's back which made her moan in pleasure as his hands moved further down.

After a moment of kissing and placing their hands all over each other's skin, Gray and Juvia decided to commence in intercourse. Once Juvia could feel Gray inside her, she felt a rush of pleasure because she was finally having him passionately in her arms. As Gray thrust himself into Juvia, she flipped him over so she could be positioned on top of him.

Gray and Juvia continued to move their hands around each other's skin. Juvia breathed heavily as she placed her hands all over his chest and abdominals. Gray pushed Juvia's body closer to his so that their chests were touching together in some kind of friction.

Gray and Juvia continued to rub each other's bodies against each other and kiss each other on the lips as they kept going through intercourse. They kept on going for a while and eventually they both reached orgasm. Once they were finished, they breathed heavily for a moment as Juvia laid her body down on Gray's.

All of a sudden, Juvia suddenly became drowsy and slowly fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later lying on top of Gray with both of their naked bodies touching against each other. As Juvia watched Gray peacefully sleeping, she continued to lay down on him and decided to stay with him for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Gray woke up to notice Juvia lying on top of him. He smiled as he proceeded to kiss her on the forehead which caused her to wake up.

"So, Juvia, what do you want to do next?" Gray asked.

"Juvia doesn't know yet." Juvia answered "But until then, Juvia would love to be with Gray some more."

"I like the sound of that." Gray commented as he kissed Juvia on the lips.

Gray and Juvia held each other tighter at that moment knowing that they were going to have their relationship become much deeper.


	14. Gajeel and Levy

Chapter 14-Gajeel and Levy

Levy walked around in the living room of her house in order to figure out how to plan her special night with Gajeel. Later that evening, Levy heard a knock on her front door and answered it to find Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you made it." Levy greeted.

"Of course, I would never leave you hanging." Gajeel greeted back.

Gajeel suddenly lifted Levy up and kissed her on the lips. Gajeel and Levy put their arms around each other in intimacy.

"You know, you can let me down now." Levy commented.

"I don't think I should." Gajeel commented back.

Later that night, Gajeel and Levy were lying down on the couch in the living room. Levy decided to make her move on Gajeel right at that moment.

"Gajeel, there's something I want to ask you." Levy said.

"Sure…you know you can tell me anything, shrimp." Gajeel replied.

"Gajeel, we've been together for a long time and I think that tonight would be the right moment for us to take the next step." Levy explained.

"What is this 'next step' you say we should take?" Gajeel asked.

Gajeel suddenly pushed Levy closer toward him making their bodies completely touch.

"I think we should have sex with each other." Levy answered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gajeel replied "Where in the house should we do it in?"

"Why don't we head up to my bedroom?" Levy suggested "It's probably more comfortable. Can you meet me up there? I just have to freshen up first."

"I'll meet you there." Gajeel replied.

Levy walked upstairs into the bathroom. She began staring at herself in the mirror trying to prepare for getting in bed with Gajeel. Levy looked closer at her appearance and wondered if she needed to put on makeup or anything, but then quickly decided that she didn't need to. Levy then opened one of the drawers to find the "protection" she would need before heading back to her bedroom.

When Levy entered her bedroom, she found Gajeel lying down in her bed with all of his clothes taken off and underneath the blanket from the waist down which thus exposed his entire upper body. There was minimal lighting with the only light source shining on the bed leaving the rest of the room dark.

Levy walked to the bed and began to sit down right on his lap facing in front of him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes…I'm sure." Levy answered "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else besides you."

"That's good for me to hear." Gajeel replied as he smiled.

Gajeel slowly grabbed onto Levy's shirt and began to slowly take it off her body. Gajeel then put his arms around Levy in order to take off her bra. Once Gajeel took Levy's bra off, she immediately wrapped her arms around him rubbing her hands all over his back. Gajeel and Levy's faces were in a very close distance.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"I believe you have a few times." Levy answered.

"Well, you are beautiful and you should know that I mean that." Gajeel replied.

"You're quite the stunning man yourself." Levy replied back "I think we should get started now."

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle." Gajeel replied back.

Gajeel took the rest of Levy's clothes off. Levy then got underneath the blanket so that Gajeel could "enter" himself into her with protection intact. They were suddenly in the starting position to have intercourse with each other.

With Levy positioned on top of Gajeel, he put his arms around her moving his hands all over her back. As Gajeel gently began to thrust himself into Levy, she began to breathe softly but intensely. Gajeel and Levy started to kiss each other while moving their hands around each other's skin. Gajeel moved his hands from Levy's back, to her stomach, and then to her chest. Levy also moved her hands from Gajeel's arms, to his chest, and then to his stomach. Gajeel then put him and Levy into a position where Gajeel was sitting up while Levy's legs were straddling around Gajeel's waist.

They both continued kissing for a while until Gajeel laid Levy back down on her back. In that position, Gajeel's member reached deeper inside Levy and she began to breathe heavily. They went on in that position for a while until they switched to a position where Levy was on top of Gajeel.

When Gajeel and Levy reached the climax, they both laid down on the bed next to each other with Gajeel holding Levy with his arms so that their bodies were touching against each other.

"Gajeel, I can honestly say that felt lovely." Levy commented.

"Yeah, I loved it too." Gajeel commented back "Levy…is it okay if I stay the night here with you?"

"I would love that." Levy answered.

Gajeel then wrapped his arms around Levy so they could sleep with their bodies caressing each other. Gajeel closed his eyes as he was about to go to sleep. During that time, Levy laid her head down on his chest and moved her hands all over his upper body. Levy soon noticed that Gajeel was also rubbing his hands on Levy's body while his eyes were still closed. Levy then put her arms around Gajeel and he did the same to her and they both went to sleep.

The next morning, Levy woke up still lying on top of Gajeel as they were in each other's arms throughout the entire night. Levy looked up to notice Gajeel with his eyes open staring at her entranced.

"How long have you been awake?" Levy asked.

"For a while now." Gajeel answered.

"And you've been lying here all this time?" Levy continued asking.

"Come on, I wanted you to wake up with me right next to you." Gajeel continued answering "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, but I would love it if we could be together some more." Levy answered back.

Gajeel and Levy laid together in bed a little while longer while in each other's arms before heading off later to start their day.


	15. Erza and Jellal

Chapter 15-Erza and Jellal

On the day Erza was going to make the next step in her relationship with Jellal, she invited him over to her house so they could have dinner together. Afterwards, they both sat on the couch so they could talk to each other.

"Jellal, we've been together for a while now." Erza explained "And there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Is there something wrong?" Jellal asked curiously.

"No…not at all." Erza answered "It's just that I've never put this into thought before, but do you think it would be time for us to sleep with each other."

"I would love that, but are you sure about this?" Jellal continued asking "I don't want to hurt you."

"Jellal, you're the only one who I would want to do this with." Erza explained "Because I believe that I've fallen in love with you."

"I love you too, and if you're ready for this, I will do this with you." Jellal replied.

"Before we begin, I need you to tell me something." Erza replied back "I just want to make sure that…I can be your only one."

"Erza, you've always been my only one." Jellal replied back "I wouldn't want to take this step with anyone else other than you. I'll make sure of that. May I ask why you would say this?"

"It's just that…I want this night to last." Erza answered.

"I'll make sure it will." Jellal answered back.

Erza walked with Jellal up to her bedroom so they could start. Before they began, Erza and Jellal took off their clothes right in front of each other. Once they were both completely naked, Erza laid down on her bed gently as Jellal positioned himself on top of her. He held his hands down on her shoulders as he proceeded to kiss her body from her face, then her neck, and then to her chest.

Erza then wrapped her arms around Jellal's body and pulled him closer towards her. Jellal started to "enter" Erza so they could begin intercourse. Erza grabbed onto Jellal's arms and moved them so they could be wrapped around her body and she put her arms around him as they continued. Erza moved her head closer to Jellal's head so that they could make eye contact. As they moved closer looking into each other's eyes, they kissed each other passionately and continuously.

Erza and Jellal continued kissing and holding each other as they continued engaging in intercourse. As they paused kissing, Jellal moved his head back a while to get a good glimpse of Erza's face. Jellal gently caressed Erza's red hair as he moved it so that it could be behind her ears.

Erza and Jellal changed their position so that she could be on top of him. She began to rub her hands all over his upper body. Erza then moved her hands so that she could rub them all over his face. Jellal began to breathe heavily as he began to thrust deeper inside her. Erza laid her body right on top of Jellal so that their bodies were both being pressed against each other. Erza and Jellal continued to kiss again and went on for a while.

Erza and Jellal continued engaging in intercourse with their bodies being pressed against each other. They both changed positions regarding being on top, and soon enough, they started to endure climax. When that happened, Erza and Jellal moaned softly as they both laid back down on the bed.

Among the aftermath, Erza laid her head and right arm down on Jellal's chest with her left arm around his upper back. Jellal moved his right hand so that it would be wrapped around her back as he would rub his hand on the skin on her left arm softly. They didn't do much at that time except lay there while being held in each other's arms. They soon became tired and started to fall asleep.

Erza woke up with Jellal still sleeping right beside her. She decided to wake him up gently by rubbing his face. Jellal spoke but with his eyes still closed.

"What is it?" Jellal asked.

"I just wanted to say 'Good morning', Jellal." Erza answered "Also, I'm heading downstairs to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No…not right now." Jellal answered back.

"Alright." Erza replied.

As Erza got out of bed and started to get dressed, Jellal opened his eyes so he could say something.

"Erza…I'm in love with you." Jellal admitted.

"I'm in love with you too." Erza replied.

Erza got dressed and headed downstairs to walk into the kitchen to drink some water. At that moment, Erza heard a ring on her doorbell unexpectedly and answered it to see that it was Lucy.

"Hello, Erza. I'm sorry to bother you this early." Lucy greeted.

"No, it's okay." Erza greeted back "Come on in."

Lucy and Erza walked into the kitchen to continue their conversation.

"So, how was your weekend with Natsu?" Erza asked.

"It was great." Lucy answered "Natsu and I finally had our first time."

"How was it?" Erza continued asking.

"It felt awesome." Lucy continued answering "It's as if I had been craving it for so long and I've finally found what I've been looking for in him."

"You and Natsu have been with each other for a while." Erza commented "You spend more time with him more than anyone else. Why do you think that is so?"

"I don't know, but at this point, I desire to be with Natsu as much as I can." Lucy explained "I mean, I have before, but now that I've moved further with my relationship with him, my inherent feelings have become stronger. By the way, how is it going with Jellal?"

"Jellal and I just slept with each other last night." Erza answered "He's upstairs in my room right now. I should get back to him."

"Erza, are you in love with Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am, Lucy." Erza answered "As much as he loves me. Are you in love with Natsu?"

"I believe so." Lucy answered back "Well, I'll let you continue things with Jellal."

As Lucy walked towards the door, she turned her head back to ask Erza one last thing.

"Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza questioned back.

"I would like your opinion on something." Lucy explained "Do you believe love is capable of lasting forever?"

Erza stayed silent for a moment, not knowing how to answer that question. She was currently thinking about it in her mind.


End file.
